Rwby:gargoyle reborn
by carlos.baroni
Summary: 30 years after a powerful being is locked away,his followers try to free him and the only ones standing betwen peace and calamity are team rwby and jnpr
1. chapter 1

"30 years ago a being who's power was enough to rival the maidens, a being who even grimm feared went on a rampage destroying any village on sight and with the combined efforts of the maidens was sealed away in a rock tomb that could only be unlocked with four stones that contained each of the maidens powers,and peace settled,or so that's what we thought until today,the stone's locations have been revealed and IT's followers are in search for the stones so they can free from the maiden's trap,thats why i called you here,i need you 8 to find and recover the stones before the followers do.Do you accept the task?" Ozpin said looking up from his desk to team RWBY and JNPR"we're on it!" Ruby said.

Ozpin smirked nodding'"since there are four stones i recomend you split into pairs so you can retrieve them faster" he said showing four images on his monitors,"the first stone is located inside a volcano outside of vale,the second stone is in a forest near patch,the third stone is located in a glacier near atlas and the fourth stone is on top of a mountain near haven" he said and the two teams left.

After discussing a bit the two teams decided yang and blake would go to the volcano,jaune and pyrrha would go to the forest,ruby and weiss will go to the glacier and ren and nora would go to the mountain after a quick wish of good luck they left for their destinations.

Ozpin looked from his office the bullheads to the assigned locations,but unknowingly to him four dark figures watched from afar before walking away

Yang and blake were approaching the volcano,"ehy would someone put a stone in a volcano?" Yang asked,"maybe so it will be safe" blake reasoned,"i hope we are as safe as the stone" yang said,before blake could speak the bullhead landed,"sorry,the volcano's heat will affect the engine if we get any closer" the pilot said.

The two huntresses jumped out and started walking towards the volcano,when they got to the mouth of the volcano a hot gust of vapor came out,"argh it's so hot in here"yang shouted,"what you expected,we are in a volcano" blake said sarcastically to her partner who looked with a annoyed face"let's just get this over with" yang said as she looked inside the volcano,she saw a stone platform surrounded by lava,in the center of the platform there was a red shiny fire shaped stone.

After seeing the stone yang pointed at it making blake see it to,after looking at each other both of them jumped at the platform and after regaining balance they approached the stone,"we found the stone,lets get it and go home" yang exclaimed.

As she was about to grab the stone she was hit by a rock and skidded backwards,she looked around to see who throwed it when a mysterious figure landed on the platform,he was a man in his 30's,he only wore light blue shorts,but the most interesting thing about him were the blue crystals coming out of his well built body,"don't even think about approaching sister,that stone is mine!"he shouted "who are you and why you want it?" Asked blake,"the name's crystalik and that stones belongs to a friend of mine,who i intend to help"crystalik said as he charged at yang and blake.

Crystalik and yang ran at each other and tried to punch each other making their fists collide sending each one backwards,yang recovered and threw various punches at crystalik who either blocked or countered them with his own attacks until yang spin kicked him,stunning him,she then took this opportunity to hit her opponent with a flurry if kicks and punches.

Yang attacked crystalik until he recovered and pushed her away,when yang was going to charge at him again she felt a sharp pain and looked to see her arms and legs bleeding,"what,how?" She asked confused when crystalik started laughing"are you hurt?guess you figured this crystals aren't just for show,they are a perfect way of defense" he said as he charged at yang and they grabbed each other and tried to push each other away.

Yang activated her semblance and were able to push crystalik,he then smirked at her and suddenly two large crystals went through yang's hands making her scream with pain,crystalik then kicked yang to the lava,but she was saved by blake who charged at crystalik with anger in her eyes,she used her great agility and speed to attack her opponent from mutiple directions,crystalik tried to punch blake but she used her semblance making him punch a fire clone that exploded and threw crystalik to the border of the platform,as he was getting up the part he was in broke"no!" He screamed as he falled into the lava.

After cathing a breath,blake remembered of yang and went to check on her,"are you okay?" Blake asked concerned,yang looked at her and smiled"thanks,i own you one,lets go home already" she said tired and weak when the platform they were started to shake and suddenly beneath the stone broke and a hand grabbed it,as a figured covered in lava rised from the hole,after the lava slipped away it revealed a shiny crystalized figure,"you think you can get rid of me so easily,you thought wrong!" Crystalik shouted"there's a keen difference between you and me,only one of us can swim in lava,see you at the bottom!" He screamed as he slammed the platform breaking and sinking it on lava,he laughed evilly as he jumped at the lava leaving the two huntresses to burn in lava.

EXTRA SCENE:

After he swimmed far away in the lava lake,he punched a hole in the tunnel and left the lava stream,when he left his crystal hyde was fire red,he began to walk leaving burned footprints on the ground,after his crystals cooled of and he deactivated his hide crystalik went to a small improvised camp where he got a cellphone and called someone"spike,this is crystalik,i got the fire stone,what about you?" He asked,"i also found the stone,im just getting rid if some competition"the new figure said as the image reveals he is choking jaune and pyrrha.

 **This is all for today,tell me what you think,suggestions,questions and opinion are important,see ya**


	2. Nature’s wrath

As their bullhead approached the landing zone,pyrrha and jaune were admiring the view from the airship's window,"wow,it's so calm and beatiful,so full of color,no sign of grimm anywhere near" said pyrrha amazed,"yeah,must be nice leaving here"responded jaune,he said while looking at pyrrha,"are you nervous,with all the responsibility of this mission" jaune asked,"honestly a bit,from what professor ozpin told us these "followers" could be completely different from anything we faced so far" pyrrha said.

As she looked at jaune she noticed something was wrong"are you nervous?" she asked shyly"maybe,sometimes i just feel like there is too much hanging on my shoulders,that i am not strong enough" he said sadly,pyrrha then slapped him"you can't accomplish nothing if you don't believe you can do it,and i believe in you" she said approching him.

Before anything else could happen the pilot spoke trough the speakers,"you might want to see this" he said,causing jaune and pyrrha to look through the window again,what they saw filled their faces with horror,there were many humans and faunus running and being killed by grimm,but these grimm had strange dark green vines all around their bodies.

Without wanting to wait anylonger pyrrha opened the bullhead's door and tight with jaune they jumped between the grimm and the victims.

When they landed both of them took out a grimm with their blades,as they stood up five beowolfs tried to pounce on them but pyrrha throwed her shield at them,using her semblance to us the shield as a boomerang(imagine like captain america) and jaune killed some grimm behind her.

After they killed the strange grimm,pyrrha helped one of the victims"thank you child,without you we would be grimm snacks" the old man thanked,"where did those grimm come from,wasn't this area grimm free?"jaune asked the old man,who pointed at various trees"they usually stay on the deep dark part of the forest,we don't know what made them come out,maybe this strange vines have something to do with it,"what do you mean?" Asked pyrrha,"these vines are called "stranglers"they wrap around their victims body and force them to do actions against their will".

After talking with the old man pyrrha and jaune decided to go in deeper into de forest,after exploring and facing grimm they reached some kind of altar,as they approached they started hearing voices,both of them hid behind a large tree and looked at the center of the altar,there stood a man around the same height as ozpin,he had black boots,black pants and a black hoodie covering his face.He was also surrounfed by those strange grimm,"strange,why aren't the grimm attacking him"jaune asked"maybe he is controlling those vines" said pyrrha.

Their thoughts were cut short when the mysterious figure started screaming"Have you found the stone yet?what you mean its to hard to find!I will do this myself!"he said closing his hands making the vines around the grimm to tighten until they died,he then started pinching his nose in frustration"If I dont find this stone Magik is going to kill me" he said full of frustration and fear,"but its hard having to deal with grimm and PESKY CHILDREN"He shouted and stomped the ground making various vines grab jaune and pyrrha and were around their necks.

As they struggled the man approached them,"looks like we are not the only ones in search of the stones" the figure said removing his hoodie,jaune and pyrrha looked in confusion and slight fear,the figure's head was made of the same vines controlling the grimm,"you can call me spike and i will be the last thing you will ever see"spike said as the vines around the jaune and pyrrha's neck started choking them.

As they struggled a cellphone ringing tone was heard,then spike's neck opened a bit and two small vines holding a scroll took it to his ear"what you want crystalik?yeah im almost done,just getting rid of some competition" he said as he hanged up.

While fighting to keep awake pyrrha noticed spike's feet was inside the ground,which meaned the vines holding her and jaune were connected to spike,with her last bits of aura she used her semblance to throw her shield at spike,who blocked it effortless"is that all?" He mocked,what he didn't see was that the shield hit a few trees before ricocheting and cutting the vines holding jaune.

After he landed he recovered and saw spike holding his feet in pain,jaune looked at pyrrha,"go jaune,i beleive in you" she said weakly before she passed out,full of rage jaune charged at spike,who tried to punch and throw vines at jaune but he blocked or dodged the attack,as spike tried to punch his face,his attack was parried and jaune cutted his arm off with one swift strike,spike looked at his chopped arm before trying to hit jaune againg just to have the former cut his other arm,spike unarmed walked backwards before jaune charged at him and with one powerful strike,chopped spike's head off.

After his head was chopped of spike's body fell backwards,with his death the vines holding pyrrha also fell releasing her,she woke up to see jaune kneeled down close to the dead body,and punch the ground before screaming,when pyrrha approached her she looked at him"i did this pyrrha,i killed him,i let my rage speak louder than my heart and i killed him,i broke my family's code,im nothing but a failure" he stated coldly and angry,pyrrha placed her hand on his shoulder"it wasn't your fault he forced you to,its okay"she said as she hugged him.

They saw a bright light emanating from one of the trees pyrrha's shield hit,"the stone? How" jaune asked"maybe when he punched my shield the force made it open this tree a bit,anyway lets just go home and forget all this" she said as she grabbed the stone and started to leave,"at least lets take his body out of here,instead if leave it to infect such beatiful shrine" he said as he took spike's body and left it near a graveyard

The pilot went to grab them outside the graveyard,as they went inside jaune took one last look at his action"i shall never let my anger take control of me again" he promised himself as he sat besides pyrrha

They started to leave until the bullhead shaked violently"what happening!" said jaune as he looked through the window with horror,the bull head was being hold by large green vines and between the vines was spike's body who somehow started to laugh as his arms and head grew back,he then pointed at jaune"you think i would die so easily think again" he exclaimed as he stretched his arms around the bullhead and with started spinning and threw the bullhead at one of the trees,causing it to explode,the last thing jaune saw was spike grabbing the stone and pyrrha and walking away.

 **That's it for today,i hoped you liked the chapter,for those who notice it,I've based spike of another character,can you guess who,toodles and until next time.**


	3. Cold family history

Ruby and Weiss were walking through the snow while looking for the stone's resting place,they had to get out of the bullhead due to the strong winds so it had to leave otherwise it could crash.

Weiss used her fire dust to create both a light to light the path and a way to keep her and ruby,who was freezing,warm enough to not freeze,"we have to find shelter ruby,we are going to die out here" weiss said as they looked for shelter,ruby looked around until she saw something that resembled a silhouette of a human,"what?" She asked as the wind got stronger forcing her to civer her face,when she looked again the figure was gone.

They walked for a few minutes until they saw a bright light and a large object,"there,what is that" ruby said as they approached it,when they got close enough they were shocked to see that the object was actually a atlas military ship,weiss recognized it specifically as winter's ship.

They looked around the ship,it was covered of holes and large ice shards,the curious thing was the ice shards were shaped as bullets,"this is my sister's ship,it seemed to be recent,she can't be far" weiss said,ruby then pointed at the ground"look weiss,footprints" she said,weiss,"they must belong to winter,let's follow them"she said as the both of them started following the footprints,what they didn't see though was the larger footprints heading the same way.

They followed the footprints until ruby tripped on something and fell,when she looked what it was,she got scared,it was a dead atlas soldier,"it's one of winter's soldiers"weiss said,"uh,weiss," ruby said as she pointed to a nearby cave'weiss got shocked to see it was covered with dead bodies,some impaled by ice shards,some with missing body parts and some were frozen solid with a expression of fear on their face.

They walked through the cave until the ended up in a large area,it looked like a arena of some sorts,ruby looked up and saw a ice stalagmite with a shiny stone in it"look weiss,the stone" she said and weiss covered her mouth and signaled her to be quiet as she pointed down.

On the pit below them they saw winter on her knees,she was very hurt and bleeding with ice shards in various places of her body,she looked up at her attacker,he was wearing a large blue winter coat,large winter pants and snow boots and gloves as well as a beany hat," won't get away with this" winter said as she got up and went into combat stance,"winter,you just as stubborn as your father,I don't want to have to hurt you **niece** " winter looked angry while ruby and weiss looked confused as hell"WHAT?" Weiss shouted causing winter to see them,winter looks of confusion became concern as she noticed the attacker was also looking at them.

Winter charged at him but when she striked him je shattered like a ice statue,she looked around frantically,suddenly she looked at where weiss was to see the attacker behind them"watch out!" She screamed,when weiss turned around she saw ruby was being held by her neck,she reached for myrtenmaster,"please niece,i don't want to hurt you or your friend,he said as he took out his beanie hat,weiss immediately recognized him,"uncle tundra? Why" she asked"i have a oath to keep weiss,i hope you can forgive me"he said even though he showed no emotion whatsoever.

Tundra then released ruby,"im sorry uncle,but i too have a promise to keep,weiss said as she picked myrtenmaster used the fire dust to destroy the platform they were standing,falling to where winter was,they got into battle stances as tundra just looked coldly at them,"then you give me no choice" he said as he flicked his hand and created a ice halberd and throwed it at the ceiling causing the ice spikes to fall on them.

After they woke up,tundra and the stone were already gone.


	4. Hunters become the hunted

As their bullhead approached ther destination,nora was appreciating the view while ren was meditating,"hey ren,come see this" she said,"see what nora?" Ren asked without looking at her,"the flowers,trees and that giant eagle heading our way" she said nonchalantly,the last thing nora said made ren open his eyes and look through the window.

Ren widened his eyes when he saw a giant bird was actually heading their way really fast with no sing of stopping,"brace for impact!"was the last thing ren heard before the giant bird striked the plane,splitting it in half.

After the bullhead was destroyed ren and a unconscious nora were free falling,ren was able to grab nora,"wake up,nora!" He screamed with no success,he hugged her and braced for impact but before they could hit the ground a portal opened beneath them,when they went through it they landed safely on some mountain.

Ren looked at nora and was relieved that she was okay,he then looked around he saw the portal conveniently took them to their destination,after nora woke up and looked around,"ren,what happened" she asked still a little dizzy,but before ren could answer a unknown voice spoke up"I just saved you from imminent death,due to my colleague's irrational actions,to which I apologize"he said in formal manner,ren and Nora looked at the owner of the mysterious voice,he was tall and fairly built,he was dressed in a formal attire(imagine like dudley from street fighter),had a top hat and black cape,he had a stone sword in one hand and a large book on the other,and a masquerade mask.

Ren bowed at him"thank you stranger",to which the stranger retorted:"you can call me Magik,and much as i would love to know you i have to ensure jacob finds the last maiden stone" he said and in cue the bird from before,presumably jacob,passed by and headed to a temple behind magik.

After his statement ren and nora realized he was one of the followers ozpin mentioned,"then forgive us but we cannot let you have that stone"ren said and nora agreed by lifting her hammer,"then i have no choice" magik said as his sword glowed blue and a large wall appeared out of nowhere and with a swing if his sword the wall went foward,but nora was able to break through it.

Ren tried to shoot at magik but the bullets stopped in mid air and were flung back at him,he rolled to the side to dodge,magik then took his top hat of revealing blond hair and bowed before opening a portal and vanishing through it.

Ren and Nora looked at each other,"that guy was weird" nora said before they heard a loud screech and saw the bird flying away again,it passed by them and ren saw the stone in one if his talons,"the bird nora,he has the stone" he said.

Ren and Nora jumped from a nearby edge and onto the bird,which did not go unnoticed as the bird started spinning in a attempt to shake them off,with much struggle,nora got to his head and with all her might she striked the eagle's face with her hammer,making the bird screech in pain and head straight to the stone temple,crashing trough it destroying it on the process.

When the bird hit the ground ren and nora jumped off it and rolled on he ground,when the smoke cleared the bird was gone,"how can a bird that big vanish,you think it was that magic man?" Nora asked,before ren could answer a large snake came out of nowhere and attacked nora,but ren tackled her out of the way,he took a good look at the snake,it had the same color patter as the bird as bege fur on it's back.

The snake tried to bite ren but he used the same trick he used on the king kaiju during initiation and ripped his fang out,which caused the snake to screech in pain and wiggle,the snake then suddenly became a boy,about the same age as them,he used a light bege spiked jacket with a black shirt underneath,black jeans and spiked shoes and fingerless gloves,he also had huge bege hair,that was so long it almost touched the ground.

He was holding his mouth in pain,"that hurt!you wanna fight,i'll give you a fight" he said as he put his hand inside his hair and pulled two swords from inside his hair,he then charged at ren,who tried paring his attacks but was overwhelmed by his speed and agility,with quick slashes and a powerful kick he was able to break ren's aura,jacob then approached ren and was ready to behead him when nora got his attention,he looked to see nora with the stone,"let him go or i will break the stone" she said lifting his hammer,which made jacob panic,"don't!magik will kill me if i lose the stone".

Nora smirked slightly"let ren go and you have the stone" she said,"fine" jacob answered and put his swords back inside his hair and tossed ren to nora,"you want he stone?get it" she said and tossed the stone on the cliff"NO!" Was the last thing jacob said before transforming into a wolf and jumping off the cliff.

Nora looked at ren"are you ok" she asked,to which ren retorted with a tumbs up,nora got relieved,she looked into the distance to see that jacob transformed into a eagle and was flying away,ren then looked at nora,"so... how we going back?".

 **This will be for today,im sorry it didn't have much talk between the character,I don't really know nora's personality and stuff,so i decided to have her on a more serious mood,on the next chapter it will be revealed what happened to pyrrha,so stay tuned and see ya.**


End file.
